


Hathaway Christmases

by bluegoldrose



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoldrose/pseuds/bluegoldrose
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Janine and Rose through 21 Decembers. Some are short tales and others are longer. Most are Christmas themed, but not all.





	1. Six Months or Thereabouts

_ December 24, 1991 _

_Moroi Royal Court- Poconos, Pennsylvania, USA_

_“My dearest Janine,_

_Although neither of us celebrate Christmas, some sentimental part of me couldn't help sending you this card and gift. I wish that circumstances were different between us, but for the sake of your child, our child, this distance is necessary. I would worry too much for you and the child if anyone knew I was its father._

_I hope that you won't be confined to court for long. I can't imagine you sitting behind a desk every day for years on end._

_The necklace is a nazar. Local superstition holds that it will ward off evil. May it keep you and our child safe._

_-I.M.”_

Janine Hathaway ran her fingers over the smooth nazar bead, a parting gift from the man she loved. She was twenty, and in a few short months, her child would be born. She ran her hand across her lower abdomen, still astounded by the life growing inside her. A child.

She had no idea how to raise a child. Her mother had died years ago and her aunt was a blood whore in Scotland, so were several of Janine’s cousins. They were hardly role models for parenting.

Janine was a guardian, sworn to serve the Moroi, and she planned for this child's life to be the same. Still, what if the child could have more?

No. Sadly there was nothing more for dhampirs than serving the Moroi as guardians.


	2. Nine Months

_ December 25, 1992 _

“No, you're holding her wrong.” Janine’s chastisement was ignored, much to her frustration. Little Rosemarie on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

“She's my daughter. I think I know how to hold her.”

Janine glared at Ibrahim. This was his first time meeting Rose, yet he acted as though he knew everything about their daughter. He tossed Rose lightly, causing the baby to giggle.

“She's beautiful,” he said, very proud.

Janine smiled in spite of herself. “She has charmed everyone she meets. The other guardians watch her when I am on duty. She's like the child none of them had. Everyone loves her.”

Abe kissed Rose, handing her back to her mother. “I wish I could be in your lives.”

“I know.” Janine turned away. “It isn't safe for her if anyone knows that you're her father. I will keep you updated.”

To her surprise, Abe wrapped his arms around them and kissed the top of Janine’s head. “I love you both.”

She trembled, not trusting herself to speak.

“If you ever need anything, let me know. I will keep both of you safe.”

She turned, giving him a small smile. “I’m a guardian, nothing can hurt me and some day, she will be a guardian just like me.”

“I’m certain that she will make us proud.”

“She will,” Janine agreed. “Now shall we open her presents?”

“Of course,” he laughed. “Presents are the best part of any holiday.”


	3. One

_ December 25, 1993 _

Since learning she was pregnant, Janine Hathaway had been assigned to court. She didn't mind the role. She was able to have an apartment for herself and Rose. There were more than enough people to watch Rose when needed. Janine felt like she needed people to watch her daughter more often than a mother should.

Entering her apartment, she was greeted by the sound of Christmas specials playing on the television. Sasha Vann, a nineteen year old court guardian, was bouncing Rose on her hip while singing along to The Year Without a Santa Claus. Sasha turned at the sound of the door shutting, a smile on her face. “Look little Rose, mama’s home.”

“Mama!” Rose squirmed in Sasha’s arms until she was handed to Janine.

She held her daughter for a minute, giving her a quick hug and kiss. “Thank you for watching her. How did everything go?”

“All was well. Rose is a good baby.” Rose was currently clinging to her mother’s leg, wanting to be held again. “I love watching her. I’ll be sad to leave her when I start my new assignment next week.”

“I’ll be sad to see you go.” Janine picked Rose up again, settling her daughter on her hip. “Rose adores you.”

“Rose is the most popular baby at court. I’m certain that you’ll be able to find more people to watch her.”

Janine gave a small smile. “I have yet to run out of volunteers.”

“Will you maintain a position at court?”

“No. I miss being out in the field. I plan to send Rose to school when she is four.”

Sasha smiled, touching Rose’s cheek. “Do you know where you will send her?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“St. Vladimir’s in Montana is a good Academy. That’s where I grew up.”

Janine looked at Rose, rocking her on her hip. “Was your mother a guardian?”

“No,” Sasha replied quietly. “She lived in a commune and died giving birth to me.” She forced a smile again. “Anyway, St. Vladimir’s was a good place to grow up.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep it in mind.”

They stood there for a few moments in silence. “Well, I should get going. Let me know if you want me to watch her again before I leave.”

“I will.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


	4. Two

_ December 24, 1994 _

Dhampirs rarely get sick. Even so, dhampir children, just like human and Moroi children, were prone to many illnesses. Janine didn’t know what to do with Rose. Her temperature was high. She couldn’t keep anything down. After a day of trying everything she could, Janine took her daughter to the court clinic.

The Moroi woman at the front desk looked at them sympathetically. Janine’s clothes and hair were a mess. Rose was wailing and squirming in her arms. “Guardian Hathaway, what seems to be the problem with little Rose?”

“Fever, vomiting.” Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. “It’s been over a day and I don’t know what to do.”

The woman stood. “Come this way. Doctor Gregson will be with you in a few minutes.”

Janine and Rose were left in the room. Rose was crying, curled in a blanket. Janine began pacing, feeling useless. She didn’t hear the door open.

“Guardian Hathaway.”

She jumped.

“Sorry to have startled you, Guardian Hathaway.”

“It's fine.” She looked worriedly from him to her daughter. She told him the symptoms of Rose’s illness as he proceeded to examine the little girl.

An hour later, after administering medicine and fluids, Rose was sound asleep.

“She can remain in the clinic for the next twenty-four hours to be monitored, or she can be released with you. Either way, she should be watched.”

She watched Rose’s sleeping face. Her color was still wrong, but at least she was resting. “I'd rather not wake her. Can I stay here with her?”

“Of course. The chair reclines and I can get a blanket for you.”

Even when she was wrapped in the blanket on the recliner, Janine took a long time to fall asleep. She was so afraid. She had never imagined that fearing for her child would be worse than the fear she faced when fighting Strigoi. She felt so powerless here. At least with a Strigoi, she knew the risks. With a child, it seemed the dangers were never ending.


	5. Three

_ December 25, 1995 _

“Mama! ‘no!”

“Yes Rose, there's snow.”

“Play? ‘noman?”

Janine stretched on the sofa. Rose was standing on the floor, eyes wide and pleading. Janine had only been off her shift for ten minutes. Her legs and back were sore.

“You want to build a snowman?”

“Yes!”

Janine suppressed a groan.

“Peas?”

“Watch the cartoon, and we’ll build one when it's over.”

“Ok mama.”

Rose only paid partial attention to the cartoon. She sang along to the songs of the cartoon in her childish way as she played with toys. When it was over, she looked up.

“‘noman?” She walked to Janine, dark brown curls framing her round cheeks. “Peas mama?” She put out her lower lip, pouting.

Janine bit her lip. Rose had learned that pouting got her anything she wanted from nearly everyone. “Yes, we just need to get dressed.”

Twenty minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to play in the snow. They worked together, rolling the snow into passable balls. It was terrible snow for snowman building, but the attempt was made. Eventually, they added candies to the small snowmen for eyes, nose, and mouth.

They observed their completed work- two small snow people with candies for features.

“The little one is the baby and the big one is the mama, like us.” Rose looked up, smiling.

Janine knelt beside Rose, and hugged her. “Yes baby, like us.”


	6. Four

_ December 25, 1996 _

##  Rose

The elementary dormitory where the youngest pupils were housed had a Christmas tree. It was decorated by the dhampir and Moroi students who lived in the dorm. When Christmas arrived, very few children were left at the dorm. The teachers and school guardians would often place presents under the tree for each of their young wards who stayed at the school.

Most of the children were dhampirs, orphans or the children of guardians. The other children who remained were a mixture of dhampirs and Moroi whose parents were too poor to visit or bring their children home for the holiday break.

Alberta Petrov, a recent addition to the campus guardians, watched them opening their presents on Christmas morning. There were twenty children who received gifts from the school. Each of them had been given two new outfits and a blanket by the school. An anonymous benefactor had begun contributing a large donation to the school that year, which made it easier to buy gifts for all the children. Alberta was fairly certain that the donor was the parent of a student, though she didn’t know which one.

“Rose!” Alberta shouted at the young Hathaway girl. She was running around the room, using her blanket as though it was a cape.

She stopped, large eyes looking up with utter innocence. “What?”

“You cannot run around with your blanket like that.”

“Why?”

“You might trip and hurt yourself.”

“I won’t!”

“Rose,” she warned.

The four year old stuck out her lower lip, pouting. “But I want a cape,” she wheedled.   
Staying firm with the girl was nearly impossible.

Alberta took a deep breath. “I will see if we can make you a cape, but you can’t use your blanket as a cape.”

“Ok!” She shouted, launching herself at Alberta. Her pretty new blanket now lay on the floor. One of the Moroi attendants picked up the blanket, putting it with Rose’s other belongings.

Alberta picked up the girl, and walked with her to the caretaker’s desk. Miss Wilson greeted them with a smile. “Merry Christmas Guardian Petrov, little Rose, how can I help?”

“Rose wants a cape. I was wondering if you have anything which she could safely use as a cape?”

The Moroi woman thought for a few moments before standing. “I think I have an idea.” She walked away, and a few minutes later, she returned with a red silk scarf. She wrapped the scarf around Rose’s neck. It fell down to her waist. “Does that work, little super hero?”

Rose was smiling broadly. “YES!” She began to squirm in Alberta’s arms, so the older woman put her down. Rose very quickly began to run around, the silk floating behind her.

She ran back to the other children, shouting their names, giggling.

##  Janine

_Badica Estate- Cannes, France_

Janine Hathaway set aside the framed picture of her daughter and straightened her jacket. Being away from her daughter for so many months caused a deep ache in her chest. She hadn’t thought that it would be so hard to leave Rose behind. She had thought that it would be easy to go back to being a non-court guardian. She was wrong. She couldn’t go to Rose until March, for her daughter’s birthday. As important as it was to be a guardian, she wanted to be back with her daughter.

She wiped at her eyes before leaving the room. Outside of her room, she was a guardian. She walked to the ballroom where Lord and Lady Badica were hosting a holiday party. She checked in with the lead guardian before taking her place on the upper tier of the room.

She watched the guests mingle. She watched the servers walking the floor. She watched the entrances. She watched her fellow guardians. Staying alert took her mind away from missing her daughter.

Someone was walking toward her. She turned. Her eyes widened at the sight of Abe Mazur. He smiled at her. She swallowed hard, her hand moving to the nazar which hung beneath her shirt.

“Guardian Hathaway,” he said in greeting.

“Abe Mazur.” Her voice trembled slightly. He leaned his back against the balcony, near her position. She stood facing him, her eyes still scanning the room. “What are you doing here?”

He grinned. “I was invited by Lord Badica. We have a few business arrangements to discuss.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

His amusement faded to concern. “How have you been?”

She straightened, avoiding eye contact. “Fine.”

He took a step toward her, laying a gentle hand on her arm. “You’re still a terrible liar.”

She blinked several times, fighting back her tears. “Talk to me when I’m not on duty then.”

He nodded. “I will.”

He found her again when the guests were dispersing. He walked with her from the ballroom. She led him outside, into the balmy Mediterranean air. The sun was just rising above the water.

“It’s nearly been four months,” Janine said, breaking the silence. “I miss her so much. My job is important. I know that this is important, but being away from her is so hard.”

“If my job was safer I would welcome you both.”

“I know.” She was looking away, toward the sea.

He laughed. “You wouldn’t come.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

He stepped in front of her, gently taking hold of her arms. “Was I so bad to be with?”

“No.” She had loved being with him. “But you aren’t ready to be with one woman and I don’t want to be part of your life until you are ready to be a different man. I don’t want Rose to be in your life if you decide to leave.”

He didn’t defend himself. He didn’t disagree with her. “I understand.” He released her. “How is Rose?”

“She is doing well. I get a weekly report on her. She is very fond of the balance beams. The headmaster and head of the campus guardians have both said good things about her.”

He smiled. “Good. I’m glad.” They continued walking again in silence. “Do you want me to go?”

She stopped. “No. Stay with me tonight?”

He stayed.


	7. Five

_ December 25, 1997 _

##  Rose

“I want my mama.” Rose threw her gift across the room. The stuffed bear bounced off the wall, falling ungracefully to the floor. She glared angrily at Miss Wilson. “She promised.”

Miss Wilson knelt so that she could look Rose in the eyes. “I know. Unfortunately, she can't come.” She drew a deep breath. “Your mother was hurt by Strigoi. She's in a hospital, and will have to be there for some time.”

Tears welled in Rose’s eyes. “Why?”

“Why what sweetie?”

“Why they hurt her.”

“Strigoi are evil. They hate everyone. Your mother is a great guardian, sworn to protect us from the Strigoi.”

“And I'll be guardian too?”

“Yes little Rose, one day you will be a guardian, just like your mom. Do you want to write a card to her?”

Rose nodded. “I want mama better soon.”

##  Janine

_Moroi Hospital- St. Petersburg, Russia_

“Glad to see you're still alive.”

Focusing her eyes through the haze of pain and morphine Janine saw Mike Finn, her partner, standing at the foot of her hospital bed. She swallowed. Her mouth was cottony. Pain cut through her body like white-hot knives.

“How bad?” She rasped. The effort was excruciating.

“Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a few hairline fractures elsewhere. Overall, you're doing pretty well.”

“You?”

“Bruises. Our charges are all fine.”

She attempted to nod, but stopped as another shock of pain ripped through her. She moaned, which also hurt.

“Not so fast there. You'll be in the hospital for at least a month. Those monsters nearly killed you.”

“Just the one. Hendrix?”

“Broken wrist and femur. He’ll be on permanent Academy or archive duty when he recovers. The rest are fine.”

“Strigoi?”

“Dead, none escaped. You got two. I got the one who downed you.”

“Thanks.”

He gave a wan smile. “Anytime partner. I'm just sad that you weren't able to see your daughter.”

She closed her eyes, letting her tears be hidden.

“Go when you're medically cleared. You won't be back to full duty for a while.”

“I will,” she whispered. She opened her eyes, studying him. “I hate this.”

He didn't speak, waiting for her to continue.

“I am barely a mother. The school is raising her. I miss her.”

“You could resign.”

“And do what? I'm a guardian. I have no other skills. I believe in our job. We can't let those monsters live.”

“I don't know. I do know that you are doing your best. That's all any of us can do.”

“What if I died? What would Rose think?”

“That you died a hero.”

Janine closed her eyes again. What would be best for Rose? A mother who was a disgrace or one who was dead hero? The only choice she had was to keep fighting and live.


	8. Six

_ December 24, 1998 _

##  Rose

Several mothers had pooled their resources that Christmas so that they could spend the holiday on campus with their children and the children who never left campus. The children were delighted by the extra attention they were receiving from the mothers’ of their friends.

Rose attached herself immediately to Eddie and Mason’s mothers. They jokingly began referring to Rose as the girlfriend of both boys. All three children protested the term, wrinkling their noses at the idea.

When all settled down at the end of Christmas Eve, all of the children in the dorm gathered in the common room so that the adults could read them a story. Twenty children, mostly dhampirs, curled together beneath blankets to hear the story.

_“Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.”_

##  Janine

_Moroi Royal Court- Poconos, Pennsylvania, USA_

He found her when she was off duty. Janine was walking across the grounds of the royal court to one of the restaurants when Abe caught her eye. They fell into step beside one another.

“You don't know how glad I am to see you,” he said. “When I heard about the attack last year…”

“I'm fine now.” She reached for his hand and squeezed.

He pulled her toward a deserted path, and drew her to his chest. “I was so worried when I heard.”

She looked up at him. “I thought that I was going to die.”

He rested a hand on her cheek. “I'm glad that you're still alive. I don't think I would know what to do if you died.”

“You'd keep going.”

“I would, but the world would never feel the same.”

She reached for him, kissing him. The kiss was hard and urgent, a reminder that they were both still alive.

“I'm still alive and so are you,” she murmured, “but I do want you to be listed as Rose’s father.”

“Janine, I…”

“Only with the guardian council and the queen. If I die, you will be her legal custodian.”

He nodded solemnly. “Of course.”

She let out a heavy sigh. “I never realized how difficult all of this would be.”

“Did you think it would be easy?”

“No. I never had anyone in my life who would tell me pretty lies. I never had anyone who offered me comfort or told me I could be anything I wanted. My aunt looked at me the day my mother died and said I could either live at the academy or become a blood whore. I don’t want Rose to only be an academy child, but I have no choice. I don’t know how to be anything more to her.”

Abe wrapped his arms around her again, letting her hide her face. “Why don’t we get something to eat? We can talk, and I’d love to see new pictures of her if you have any.”

Sniffling, she pulled away. She took out her wallet. “Here’s her latest pictures from school.”

She passed him the pictures, watching as he studied them. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yes, she is. She has a lot of your coloring.”

He touched the pictures with a delicate hand. “She’s perfect.”


	9. Seven

##  Rose

_ December 20, 1999 _

“Lis, can’t you stay?”

Lissa shook her head. “Dad, Mom, Andre, and I always go away for Christmas.”

Rose pouted. “But I don’t wanna be alone for Christmas.”

“You won’t be alone, you’ll have Eddie and Meredith and the other kids who stay here.”

“Yeah, but I wanna be with you. You’re my best friend.”

Lissa chewed her lip thoughtfully. Eventually, she looked at Rose with a big smile on her face. “I’ll ask if you can come!”

Rose threw her arms around Lissa. “Yay! Thank you!”

“Come on, let’s go!”

Arm in arm, the girls walked from Rose’s dorm room to the guest quarters where Lissa’s parents were staying. One of the Dragomir guardians opened the door for them, his formal mask slipping into a warm smile for the girls. “Vasilisa, Rosemarie.”

Rose wrinkled her nose. “I’m Rose, not _Rosemarie_.”

He laughed. “As you wish, Rose. Come in, make sure you take your wet shoes off.”

Lissa was already taking off her shoes to prevent tracking snow through the apartment. Rose had been ready to dash inside while wearing her snowy shoes.

“Ugh,” Rose groaned, bending down to take off her shoes.

When their shoes were off, the girls continued inside. Lissa found her mother in the living room. She was crocheting, using bright green thread. “Lissa, Rose, how are you doing dears?”

“Mom, can Rose come with us for Christmas?”

Rhea Dragomir set down her needles and thread, looking between Lissa and Rose. Both girls were looking up at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

“I will have to ask your father and contact Rose's mother for permission. If Guardian Hathaway approves, I’m certain that the school will as well.”

##  Janine

_ December 26, 1999 _

_Szelsky Estate- Odessa, Ukraine_

“Thank you for letting your daughter come with us,” Rhea said over the phone. “She is a delight.”

“I’m glad that you showed so much kindness to my daughter,” Janine replied.

“It was no trouble. Lissa adores Rose. Your daughter is a pleasure to have with us.”

 “I’m very glad to hear that.”

“We’ll return her to school with our children on the second, if that is fine with you?”

“Of course. I have to go on duty now. Thank you for the update Lady Dragomir, and please tell Rose that I love her.”

“Please, call me Rhea, and I will.”

Janine hung up the phone, biting her lip. She slapped the wall. It wasn’t fair that some royal Moroi could spend time with Rose when Janine couldn’t. She knew that she should be grateful that the Dragomirs cared for her daughter. She should be happy that they wanted Rose around.

She wasn’t happy. She was angry. She was jealous. And she could never admit it, because Rose’s future could very well depend upon this friendship with the Dragomirs.


	10. Eight

##  Rose

_ December 18, 2000 _

“Look,” Rose hissed. She held her paper airplane surreptitiously to the side of her desk, letting Mason look at it.

“Nice. I wonder how much lift it can get.”

“We’ll try it...”

“Miss Hathaway, Mister Ashford,” Mr. Thomas interrupted, his voice pitched low. He had appeared behind them with no warning. “Pay attention or you will both be serving detentions when class resumes.” He held out his hand to Rose. With a groan, she placed the paper plane in his hand. “Listen to Miss Ozera read the end of the story.”

“Yes sir,” they both replied.

At the front of the room, a Moroi senior was reading the end of A Christmas Carol. She had black hair and big blue eyes. Christian Ozera, who was seated near the front of the room, was her nephew. Rose forced herself to pay attention, but she thought the entire story was boring. At least this reader was better than the others had been.

Rose quietly tore another sheet of paper from her notebook and began folding.

“Rose!” Lissa scolded. “The story is almost over.”

“It’s so boring,” she groaned.

“Do you want detention?”

Rose glared, laying her hands upon her notebook. She looked at the clock. This was torture. Literature was the last class of the day, and this was the last day of classes before the holiday break. She was excited for the trip she would be taking with the Dragomirs this year. They would leave in a few hours for Florida.

She began doodling on her notebook. She drew a picture of the beach and the sun. Not that she would see much sun with the Dragomirs, but maybe she could convince their guardians to take her to the beach in the mornings or early afternoon.

She clapped with the rest of the room when the story was finished, more excited for the class to be over than she was for the happy ending.

“Sorry about the plane,” Mason said.

Rose sighed. “It’s ok. I’ll make a better one later.”

##  Janine

_ December 31, 2000 _

_Ivashkov Estate- Rome, Italy_

Strigoi had been spotted nearby, too close for comfort. Janine was one of the guardians sent to investigate the report.

“Hopefully we get this over with fast,” Mike said.

“Hoping for no Strigoi?” Janine replied.

“Yes. As soon as the bells toll for the new year, we won’t be able to find anything out here.”

She gave him a small smile as they walked toward the location. They kept alert for any sign of threat. They watched people pass- humans celebrating the end of one year and the beginning of the next. It would be the perfect place for Strigoi to lose themselves and pick up a drunken reveler to kill.

Janine, Mike, and Steffan walked several paces apart through the crowds. They maintained regular eye contact as they scanned. Janine saw Steffan shift his stance. The hairs on the back of Janine’s neck stood on end. She saw the Strigoi on the far side of a fountain. Mike drew close to her, also seeing the creature.

So far, the Strigoi hadn’t sensed them. It was unsurprising, given the number of people in the crowd.

The three of them drew together.

“We can’t just fight him in this crowd,” Janine hissed.

Mike scratched his beard. “We can watch him. He won’t make a kill in public. We can follow him when he moves.”

They agreed, and for the next several minutes they watched and waited. They moved closer, but not too close to the Strigoi. He began to move away, a female human on his arm. The girl appeared to be very drunk, which meant that the Strigoi hadn’t needed to compel her.

Janine, Mike, and Steffan followed the Strigoi as he entered an alley. When they reached the alley, the Strigoi had the young woman pinned against the wall, his teeth in her neck. He dropped her to the ground as they surrounded him.

The Strigoi smiled, blood dripping from his lips. He lunged toward Mike. Mike dodged, sidestepping the Strigoi’s hands. Janine and Steffan took positions around the Strigoi, assisting Mike as much as they could. Though they outnumbered the Strigoi, they couldn’t get cocky.

The alley was narrow, maneuvering was difficult. The Strigoi backhanded Steffan, causing him to shout in pain. Janine and Mike both landed hits on the Strigoi with their stakes, causing the monster to flinch and fight back. None of them managed a critical strike, the Strigoi was too fast.

How old was this monster? He was faster than any Janine had faced before, except for the one who had nearly killed her. Janine also suspected that he had been a guardian before being turned, his moves were too well honed.

Mike landed a hit in the Strigoi’s back. As the monster screamed in pain, he opened his chest. Steffan rushed forward, slamming his stake up into the Strigoi’s heart.

Panting, they let the monster fall to the ground. Janine checked on the human. The woman was unconscious but alive. Mike called the local Alchemist while Steffan pulled the monster into the shadow of a stairway.

“It’ll be awhile before the Alchemist can get here, too much traffic. How’s the girl?”

“Alive, thankfully.” Janine stretched, standing up from the girl.

A moment later, the bells of the city began to ring and fireworks were launched into the air. They looked at one another, smiling. “Happy New Year.”


	11. Nine

##  Rose

_ December 26, 2001 _

The recent snowfall had created the best type of playground at school. Since they had no classes until after New Year’s Day, the children of the Academy all found ways to entertain themselves. Snowball fights were, in theory, not allowed. Still, the children weren’t watched every moment of the day.

Rose had learned that, as she grew older, she was allowed more freedom. At nine, she was allowed to walk to the central playground by herself. The central playground was a bit of a walk from the elementary dorms. She felt grown up when she walked there alone.

So the day after Christmas, having been left at school, Rose decided to walk to the playground with Lissa. Lissa’s parents had several important events to attend over the holidays, which meant that they had only visited for three days before leaving campus. It was Lissa’s first Christmas on campus.

“It’s not so bad,” Rose said. “They’re always extra nice to us when we’re stuck here.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Lissa sighed. “I shouldn’t complain though, you haven’t seen your mom since summer.”

“Mom’s too busy being a guardian to see me.”

“Being a guardian is important.”

“I know, but I wish she wanted to see me more.”

“She does. Just like my mom and dad wanted to spend more time with me but they had to leave.”

Rose didn’t respond. She scooped up snow, packing it together in her hands. She flung the snowball far away, watching it vanish in the mounds of snow around the paths.

They arrived at the playground a few minutes later and saw some of their friends playing. Rose scooped up another handful of snow, forming it into a ball. She looked at her friends. “Hey Eddie!” She hit him in the chest with the snowball as he turned.

Chaos broke out after that. All of the children gathered snow and threw it at each other. The battle lasted nearly ten minutes before two guardians saw and broke up the skirmish. As it was ending, Rose hit one of the guardians squarely in the face.

“Hathaway!”

“Sorry Guardian Petrov.” Red cheeked, sweaty, and caked in snow, Rose and the other children were a mess.

Alberta drew a deep breath. “All of you, return to your dorms. You know that snowball fights are forbidden.”

“But why?” Came the collective whine.

“Because that’s the way things are. Now go!”

##  Janine

_Szelsky Estate- Nepal_

Travel was nearly impossible that year. She had wanted to visit Rose that Christmas, but flying in the U.S. had become a nightmare. She hoped that things would improve by Rose’s birthday. She wanted to see Rose for her tenth birthday.

Instead of travelling, Janine remained at her charge’s estate in Nepal. She liked the startling beauty of the country which was visible from every window of the estate. It was also rather easy to guard, given that there was only one feasible way up the mountain. Her charge was seldom here, but she knew that this was the place he called home.

They would leave soon, travelling to Eastern Europe. Her charge wanted to go to court soon, but didn’t want to bother with the American airports yet.

Janine’s thoughts drifted to Rose as she walked the perimeter of the building. Her daughter was excelling in her guardian classes, but was mediocre in her academic classes. She was also prone to getting detentions for acting out in class. Janine briefly thought that Abe would be proud of their daughter causing trouble, but unhappy that she wasn’t doing well in her academics.

Janine sighed, thinking about Abe. She missed him, which was stupid. They hadn’t technically been together in ten years, and hadn’t seen one another for three years. They emailed on a monthly basis, typically about Rose.

She stopped at a window, watching the light of the rising sun illuminate the Himalayas.

There was no point in missing the ones she loved, it was too much of a distraction from duty. She had chosen duty. She couldn’t afford to care too deeply for anyone. It was just the way things were.


	12. Ten

_ December 24, 2002 _

##  Rose

Rose had wanted to go with the Dragomirs. Instead, she was at school. Her mother was visiting, finally. She had come twice already that year, so a third time was a shock. Rose couldn’t remember the last Christmas she had spent with her mother. She supposed that they must have spent Christmas together before the Academy, but Rose couldn’t remember life before the Academy.

Rose wanted to be with her mother, but was irritable the whole time. She didn’t understand why.

Why couldn’t her mother be fun? Why couldn’t her mother give her hugs like Lissa’s mom? Why couldn’t her mom find anything for them to talk about or do together?

Why?

##  Janine

Rose was sullen. Janine tried to talk to her daughter, but she didn’t know what to say to a ten year old. Since returning to full time duty and travelling as a guardian, Janine hadn’t focused on anything other than being a guardian and checking up on her daughter. She didn’t know how to be a mother anymore, though she desperately wished that she could connect to Rose.

Janine tried to draw out her daughter, asking her about her interests. Rose answered reluctantly, mumbling that she would rather be with Lissa. That comment cut Janine to the core. Her daughter was fast becoming a stranger, and she had no idea how to fix it.

Why couldn’t she be a better mother? Why?


	13. Eleven

##  Rose

_ December 15, 2003 _

Sonya Karp was fond of her students, most of the time. Sometimes, they were a bit more than she could handle. Now a few months into her first year as a teacher, Sonya was beginning to get a firmer hold on her classes. Still, some of the students were trying.

A few of the royal children never listened. Not being royal herself, Sonya often had to bite her tongue at the entitlement of the children. Most of the royals were so rich that they would never work a day in their lives. The dhampir children were usually a different story. The dhampir children would either graduate into guardians or drop out into the human world. Sonya pitied them.

Studying the auras of the children often helped her figure out their moods, which helped her figure out the best responses for each of the children. When she saw the gold aura of spirit around Vasilisa Dragomir, Sonya’s heart nearly stopped. The gold was still faint, still dormant, but one day it would grow. Sonya feared spirit, having been able to find precious little information about it in the archives. She knew that it would destroy her one day.

Lissa and Rose always sat together in Sonya’s class. They were a striking duo. One was calm and poised. The other was chaos made flesh. Rose enjoyed attention. Rose enjoyed trouble.

Rose was the student who caused the most trouble in Sonya’s classes. She passed notes. She teased the class animals. There were many teachers who tried to discipline Rose, often to no avail. Lissa was one of the few people who could reign in Rose.

Even so, Rose excelled in Sonya’s class. The dhampir girl enjoyed biology, earning high scores. In a different world, Rose might have had a career in involving the subject. Sonya decided that she liked Rose, even though the girl was trouble.

Sonya watched Rose clean the fish tanks in the classroom. This was her punishment for passing notes, again. Most of the animals disliked dhampirs too much for Rose to clean their cages, but fish had the same reaction to everyone.

Rose cleaned with some grumbling, but she still did it. When Rose finished, she looked at Sonya. “I’m done. Can I go now?”

“Wash your hands, and then you may leave.” Sonya glanced toward the door. She could see Lissa’s aura. “I think your friend is waiting for you. Just remember not to pass notes in class anymore.”

Rose looked over at her from the sink. She wore her most angelic smile, which was as fake as anything Sonya had ever seen. “I’ll try.”

##  Janine

_ December 25, 2003 _

_Drozdov Estate- London, England_

The ballroom was lit by a thousand candles. Thankfully, the candles were electric. It was, perhaps, one of the most extravagant celebrations that Janine had guarded. The chandeliers were crystal. The food was the most expensive money could buy, often with gold leaf on top.

Janine watched the room. She watched the entrances. She watched the guests. She watched the other guardians.

She was a ghost against the wall. Her mind wandered to her daughter. Rose was currently with the Dragomirs in California for the winter school break. She reminded herself that Rose was happy. She needed to do that frequently to ease the ache in her chest.

Thoughts of Rose, as they often did, ran into thoughts of Abe. She hadn’t seen him in years. She knew that he hadn’t settled. She knew that caring for him was pointless. She couldn’t stop herself from loving him.

“Hathaway, we need your assistance at the main entrance.” The voice on her earpiece said.

She glanced at the nearest guardian in the room. He nodded, indicating that he had heard the message. She slipped from the ballroom, and responded into the small radio on her shirt. “On my way.”

She could have expected anything except what she saw. A dhampir woman was arguing with a Moroi man and a guardian. Two other guardians were nearby. Bright red hair curled wildly around her face, tumbling past her shoulders. There was scaring on her neck, and a bit of blood.

Janine swore under her breath before approaching. The woman noticed her, and her entire demeanor changed. “Jenny! They want me to go, but _he_ brought me here.” She glared briefly at the Moroi man.

Janine took a deep breath. She could feel tension running up and down her spine. “Lord Lazar, I hope that there is no trouble?”

“Not if she leaves. I’m terribly late for the party. Can you take care of this?” He waved his hand dismissively at the woman.

The woman attempted to lunge at him, but Janine intercepted her. “Fiona, stop!”

The other guardians in the room glanced between Janine and Fiona briefly, realizing that the two clearly knew one another. Janine looked at Lazar again, eyes and voice utterly cold. “Of course, Lord Lazar. I’m certain that Lord and Lady Drozdov are anxiously awaiting your arrival.”

“Good,” he replied, leaving the room.

Janine continued to restrain Fiona.

“That bastard owes me money!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Janine’s voice hadn’t grown any warmer. She looked at the other guardians. “I’ll take care of her. It might be a few minutes.”

“Of course.” One of them replied. “We can cover for you.”

Janine gave them a grateful look before firmly escorting Fiona into the estate. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to work.”

Janine closed her eyes, counting so that she didn’t snap. “In London? Can’t you just be a blood whore back home?”

“More money here when they actually pay.”

“You could try getting a real job instead of this.”

Fiona tried struggling away, but she wasn’t strong enough to break out of Janine’s grasp. “You act all high and mighty if you want. We’re family. You’re no better than me.”

“I don’t sell myself for money and a cheap high.”

Fiona laughed. “No, you sell yourself as a shield against people who don’t care if you live or die.”

They reached Janine’s room. Janine pushed her cousin inside. Fiona took a seat on the bed while Janine opened one of her dresser drawers.

“I protect our people from Strigoi.”

“And when do you take time to be a mother?”

Janine slammed the drawer shut. “You’re across the country from your children, whoring yourself out to a man who didn’t even pay you. My daughter is safely with her friend in California for a week. Afterward, she will return to school where she can continue in her education.”

Janine threw a wad of money at her cousin. “Take that. Go home.”

“You’re going to kick me out in the middle of the night? Let me face the Strigoi alone?”

She took a deep breath. “Stay in my room until I get back. Don’t go wandering the house. Don’t try getting another client. Don’t try finding Lazar.” Fiona looked like she might protest, but Janine glared at her. “If I hear a word about you leaving this room, I’ll throw you out myself. I’ll take you to the train first thing in the morning.”

“Fine.” Fiona’s agreement was petulant.

Janine held her gaze for a long moment before she left the room, slamming the door behind her.


	14. Twelve

_ December 26, 2004 _

_Dragomir Estate- East Hampton, New York, USA_

##  Rose

“It's too red,” Lissa giggled, referring to the bright red lipstick Rose had just put on. “You look fourteen, not twelve like that.”

Rose gave her a wicked smile. She looked almost grown up now. Her body had gained curves and boys had started noticing her. She wondered if Lissa was jealous. Lissa, though very pretty, still had a girl's body not an adolescent one.

“Good.”

Lissa rolled her eyes. “Fine, but don't complain if they make you tone it down.”

“They won’t. Your mom and dad don’t like drawing attention to things they consider improper.”

“Your mom will probably send you back upstairs to clean off the makeup.”

Rose shrugged. “She can try.”

“Don’t start.”

“Start what?”

“Antagonizing your mom.”

“I don’t! I just want her to spend more time with me instead of with her stupid charges. The only reason she’s here is because your parents invited her charge. She only sees me twice a year- once in summer and once for my birthday. I’m with your family more than I’m ever with her.”

Lissa hugged her. “I know, but one day you’ll spend all of your time with me anyway.”

“I’m excited for that.”

“We’ll travel the world, doing whatever we want.”

“What I want now, is dinner.”

Giggling, the girls left Lissa’s room. The party was already busily in progress when they reached the formal dining room of the Dragomir estate. Everyone under age thirteen was sent to the smaller dining room.

“Hi Natalie,” Lissa called out.

Natalie Dashkov turned toward them, flashing them a nervous smile. “Hi Lissa, Rose, you both look great!”

They both thanked her. “My mom bought both of our dresses. Yours is very pretty too.”

Natalie held out the skirt and smiled. “Thank you. Your house is so beautifully decorated! I love the lights and garlands.”

“I'll be sure to tell my parents. Why don't we go get our seats?”

They took places at the table with the other children, congregating by age. They talked throughout the meal, catching up on how their breaks were going, and talking about their presents.

Afterward, children under ten were sent upstairs while the older children rejoined everyone else in the ballroom.

Prince Eric Dragomir called everyone to attention. His wife was standing at his side. “Everyone, my wife and I want to thank you all for coming. It is a pleasure to celebrate the holidays with you all. We would like to make a special announcement before we continue celebrating. Andre and Vasilisa, please come here.”

The two Dragomir children walked to the front of the room. Lissa flashed Rose a big grin. Rose bounced slightly as she stood. She knew the announcement that was coming.

“As we have watched our children grow, they have brought many friends into our home. Two of these friends have been with our son and daughter for years. They are as family to us, and we are excited to announce our intent to have them be guardians to our children when they graduate. David Collins and Rose Hathaway, please come forward. Guardian Hathaway, it would be an honor for you to join us.”

They all walked forward to join the Dragomirs.

Eric praised all three of them, and expressed his hopes for the future of his children and their desired guardians.

##  Janine

“You’re lucky,” Mike Finn said. “Your daughter will have a place of honor for life.”

Janine said nothing, choosing to focus on the ballroom floor below them. Rose was dancing with Victor Dashkov. Janine was proud of Rose, but she also felt a twisting ache inside her.

“But you aren’t happy.”

“No, I’m not.” He let the silence between them grow until she continued. “I’m proud of Rose. I’m glad that she has been honored this way.” She looked at Eric and Rhea as they danced. She felt anger and jealousy twist her insides. “But I’ve lost my baby to them.”

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t have a place in her life anymore. She loves them and they love her. We barely talk anymore and when we do, we fight. What can I offer her that the Dragomirs can’t?”

“You’re her mother.”

“Am I? It seems that she’d rather be a Dragomir.”

Rose now danced with Andre, laughing with him.

“I don’t have a place in her life anymore.”

At the end of the night, Janine departed with her Moroi. The Dragomirs very graciously said farewell to Janine before heading back inside. Janine and Rose stood alone together on the doorstep of the Dragomir Estate.

“I’m so proud of you. You were wonderful tonight, and you look so beautiful.”

Rose lit up with a smile. “Thank you. Will you be back for my birthday?”

“I hope so.”

Rose’s smile faltered. “Alright. Well. Stay safe.”

“I’ll do my best. Keep doing your best in school.”

“I will.”

Janine touched her daughter’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.”

They stood there for a moment before stepping apart. Janine watched her daughter turn and walk back inside the Dragomir estate. Her daughter's future was set. She couldn't give her what the Dragomirs could. It would be easier if she just stayed away. Rose turned and flashed her a smile, which Janine reciprocated.

Neither knew that it would be five years before they saw one another again.


	15. Thirteen

##  Rose

_ December 19, 2005 _

The blizzard left the students trapped within their dorms. The adults who staffed the academy made their way between buildings as needed. Boredom quickly set in by the second day of the storm.

Rose and her entire year of novices caused trouble. They played hide and seek throughout the dorm, with the other grades in their building. They played truth or dare until the game was banned by the dorm’s staff. After that, several of the novices made a fort in one of the lounges out of cushions and blankets.

Rose looked around the blanket fort as she tossed her empty soda bottle in the air and caught it. She was bored. Lissa would have told her to read a book, but Lissa was stuck in her own dorm. She finally got an idea.

“Wanna play spin the bottle?”

They looked at one another a bit sheepishly, a few blushed. They had grown up together, forming friendships when tying their shoes was still impossible. Now that they were teens, they had all begun seeing one another a bit differently. One by one, they agreed.

##  Janine

_ December 27, 2005 _

_Conta Estate- Athens, Greece_

Janine was jealous. She told herself that she shouldn’t be jealous, but she was. She was on duty, as usual, but Abe was at the party. Normally, she could deal with his presence. She could deal with him flirting with every pretty face in the room. Still, tonight she was mad about it. She wanted him to stop. It was stupid to be jealous. They weren’t together. They hadn’t been together in years.

He hadn’t talked to her yet. He was dancing with some Tarus woman with straight blonde hair. The woman’s voice was high pitched and her laugh was grating.

What did he see in her?

She reminded herself that she needed to stop caring about Abe’s life choices. She had to remain focused on the task at hand. It was ridiculous to be infatuated with him after all these years. It wasn’t like they could have a future together, even if they wanted one. That ship had sailed long ago.

Janine walked the perimeter of the room, per her schedule, and thankfully avoided seeing him for the rest of the night. She walked outside after the party, onto a terrace overlooking the city. Sunrise was just beginning to cast its glow across the city.

“You look beautiful in the light of dawn.”

She turned to him, unable to suppress a small smile. “I’m surprised you found me.”

He smiled back at her. “I wanted to see you.”

She arched a brow. “Really? From where I was standing, it looked like you were quite interested in Lillian Tarus.”

He shrugged, smile never wavering. “I was just being polite.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.”

“How have you been?”

“Fine. You?”

“I’m still alive.”

“That’s a minor miracle.”

He laughed. “I could say the same of you. How many marks have you gotten since I saw you last?”

She touched the back of her neck, feeling the slight scars of her tattoos. “Many.”

His smile fell, and a sad warmth filled his expression. “You are the bravest woman I know.”

“I do what I have to do.”

“Don’t we all?”

Janine looked away, staring out at the landscape. “Did you hear that the Dragomirs announced their intent to have Rose be their daughter’s guardian?”

“I did. She must be quite the fighter.”

“She is.” Her voice was very soft. “I would expect nothing less from our daughter.”

Tentatively, he rested a hand on the small of her back. She let him, not moving away. “I only wish that I could have been here for you. I wish that I could know her.”

She looked up at him. “You can’t. Not until something changes. Your work is too dangerous for people to know that she’s yours. And I’m fine on my own.”

“No, you aren’t. You aren’t an island onto yourself. You need people too. I’m just sorry that I can’t be what you need.”

Janine ignored his words, unwilling to feel the emotions he had evoked within her. “I’m sorry that neither of us can be what our daughter needs.”

He cupped her cheek with one of his hands. “You are what she needs, even if you don’t believe it.”


	16. Fourteen

_ December 25, 2006 _

##  Rose

_Dragomir Estate- East Hampton, New York, USA_

Lissa, Rose, and Andre were dressed in pajamas, sitting beneath the large Christmas tree. They enjoyed the tradition, which had begun when they were very young. Eric and Rhea sat nearby, also dressed in Christmas pajamas. They watched the three teens unwrapping their presents.

After all the presents were unwrapped, the paper strewn everywhere, they ate breakfast. When breakfast ended, they all went back to the family room to watch movies.

Rose spent some of the day sticking adhesive bows to Andre, who would do the same to her. The rest of the time she spent talking to Lissa or her parents or the estate’s staff. There was no grand party to interrupt their holiday. They were alone with family for the whole holiday break.

Rose sat on the front steps, remembering the last sight of her mother. She wrapped her arms around herself. How could she be happy and sad at the same time? Rose wanted her mother to visit, but Janine Hathaway hadn’t been around for two years. She wished that her mother wanted her. The Dragomirs loved her, why didn’t her mother?

Rhea sat down beside her, handing Rose a mug of hot chocolate. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss my mom. She used to visit, but now she doesn’t.”

Rhea sighed. “I know. She’s very busy with her duties.”

“Duty,” Rose spat. “Where is her duty to me?”

Rhea rubbed Rose’s back with one hand. “It isn’t easy to be a guardian. Your people sacrifice much to keep my people safe.”

“Aren’t we all one people?”

“In some ways, yes. In some ways, no.”

Rose sipped her hot chocolate. She looked across the snowy yard. “Do you know who my father is?”

“No. I heard that he is Turkish.”

Rose looked at her, curious. “From who?”

“A rumor. I don’t know anything else.”

“He probably doesn’t care about me either.”

“Rose, dearest Rose, whether or not your father even knows about you doesn’t matter. Your mother does care about you. She loves you.”

“Then why doesn’t she see me anymore?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that she loves you.” Rhea wrapped an arm around her. “And we love you too.”

Rose smiled. “I love you all too.”

“Are you ready to come back inside?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

##  Janine

_Zeklos Estate- Moscow, Russia_

“I don’t know how all of you can put up with constantly obeying the whims of us Moroi,” Tasha Ozera said.

Ivan Zeklos laughed. “I remain convinced that Dimitri mutters under his breath when I’m not in the room every time I tell him where we’re going next.”

The young Russian guardian grinned at his charge. “Not that I’ll admit.”

Janine smiled, amused by the playfulness of the three friends. She and several other guardians were off duty, spending time in a common lounge. Ivan and Tasha were the only two Moroi in the group. Everyone else had gone to bed after the party.

“We get used to our path in life,” Janine told Tasha. “We defend others from harm, see the world, and work on eliminating the greatest threat that our people face.”

Tasha looked at Janine, eyes sharp. “Wouldn’t it be better if Moroi and dhampirs fought side by side like they did in the old days?”

“Of course it would,” Janine agreed, “but change takes time. Moroi stopped using magic offensively a long time ago. It will take time and a catalyst to change that mindset back again.”

“You would think dropping guardian numbers would be more than enough of a catalyst,” Tasha muttered.

“Oh it worries the common Moroi,” Ivan replied, “but most of our fellow royals blissfully refuse to open their eyes to the greater issues of our world.” He waved a hand around the room. “We have our estates to hide inside while most Moroi just have their homes and wits.”

“I don’t have a guardian.”

Dimitri smiled at Tasha. “You don’t need one from what I’ve heard.”

“I don’t,” she agreed. “I learned how to defend myself, and I will keep fighting for our people to do the same. No matter how long it takes.”


	17. Fifteen

_ December, 2007 _

##  Rose

Being returned to the school after the accident had been excruciating. Everyone looked at them. Everyone looked at Lissa. And Lissa was broken, shattered, bereft.

Rose couldn’t grieve the loss of the Dragomirs. She had to be strong for Lissa. She wanted her mother, but her mother had only sent cards- one to her and one to Lissa. Some mother. Rose felt just as orphaned as Lissa.

Christmas had been horrible. Rose and Lissa had shut themselves in Lissa’s room, away from the eyes of their classmates. Still, they had needed to eat meals. Rose often forced Lissa to eat. Blood was easier for Lissa to accept than regular meals, but even blood had taken a lot of convincing.

In the dining commons, everyone stared at them. Some people tried to help, offering comfort. Some people tried to cozy up to Lissa, now Princess Dragomir. Lissa had snapped at the first person who called her princess. Most didn’t know what to say or do.

“Make a wish for the new year,” Rose whispered to Lissa. They were sitting on Lissa’s bed, watching the countdown to the new year.

“I don’t know what to wish for.” Her tone was dull.

Rose wrapped her arms around Lissa. “I can wish for both of us.”

“What are you going to wish for?”

“I’m going to wish that we can both be happy again.”

Tears slid down Lissa’s face. “I don’t know if I can.”

“You can. It will just take time.” The clock turned to midnight. “Happy new year.”

##  Janine

Janine should have gone to see Rose after the car accident. She thought about it multiple times. She could have requested leave. She knew that Lord Szelsky would have given her the time off to go to the funeral and be with her daughter. But how could Janine look at Princess Vasilisa? Janine had been so jealous of Rhea and Eric that she hadn’t seen Rose for three years. So how could she face Lissa or Rose now?


	18. Sixteen

_ December 25, 2008 _

##  Rose

_Chicago, Illinois, USA_

“Lis, it’s time to open your present.”

Lissa smiled. “You got me something?”

“Of course.” Rose hopped off her bed and slid onto Lissa’s, a small brightly colored bag in her hand. “Here.”

Lissa opened the bag, pulling out a small snow globe and gloves. “Oh, they’re lovely.” Her smile faltered.

Rose put an arm around her. “I miss them too.”

“Do you think it was a mistake to run away?”

“No. You needed to get out of there. You’ve been so much happier since we left.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Do you miss our friends?”

She shrugged. “Sure, but I have you. We don’t need anyone else.”

“You’re so brave.”

“That’s my job.”

“I got you something too.” She shifted away, slipping off the bed. She pulled out a box from under the bed, handing it to Rose.

Rose opened it, pulling out a red scarf. “Thank you.”

“I figure it can help with…”

“Yeah, it will.”

“I’m glad we went to church yesterday. It felt nice to be around people again, doing something normal.”

“Normal for you,” Rose teased.

Lissa laughed. “It doesn’t hurt you either.”

Rose smiled. “Anything that makes you happy makes me happy.”

##  Janine

_Moroi Royal Court- Poconos, Pennsylvania, USA_

 “Haven’t you heard anything?”

“Nothing yet.” Abe reached a hand out to Janine, but she wasn’t looking at him as she paced the floor.

“She could be dead. It’s all my fault.”

“No. You couldn’t have done anything to prevent this.”

“Couldn’t I? I should have gone to her last year. I should have been there for her. Maybe she wouldn’t have run away if she had trusted me.”

“We don’t know why they left.”

“And if I had been there we might know!”

“Janine…”

She slapped the wall. “I failed her.”

He walked to her, resting his hands around her. She turned toward him, allowing him to wrap her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

“I’m looking for them. We’ll find them. I won’t give up until we know they are safe.”


	19. Seventeen

_ December 25, 2009 _

_St Vladimir’s Academy- Montana, USA_

##  Janine

“Would you just go?”

Janine glared at Mike.

“You’re hesitating. How many Strigoi have I seen you face?”

“Dozens.”

“Yet you’re afraid of facing your own daughter.”

“I punched her.” She ran her hands through her hair.

“Not your best moment.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Janine, I've known you for a very long time. In all that time I've seen you worry constantly about your relationship with Rose. If you want it to get better, put your pride aside and go talk to her.”

“My pride?”

“Yes, your pride. She's your daughter. She's angry that you left her alone for years. She wants your approval.”

“She's irresponsible and disrespectful!”

“So go earn her respect.”

“Earn it?” Janine snapped at him.

“Yes, earn it.”

Janine clenched her jaw. “I don't know how.”

“Baby steps. Get to know her.”

“I can try.” Janine wasn’t convinced that anything would bridge the chasm between her and Rose.

“Why did you hit her?” His voice was quiet, inquiring but not accusing.

She looked away. “We were sparring, and she said that I selected her father for the best genes. She implied I had some casual fling to get pregnant. I got mad.”

Mike burst out laughing. She looked at him, her glare a perfect match to one of her daughter’s.

“What's so funny?”

“You should tell Mazur that. He'd be flattered.”

Janine laughed with him. “I didn’t realize you knew.”

“I've seen the two of you talk. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together.”

She touched the nazar which hung on her neck. She had worn it for eighteen years. “She has no idea who her father is. She knows nothing about him.”

“Maybe she should.”

“Maybe.” Janine sighed. “Fine. I'll go to the party. I’ll try.”


	20. Eighteen

_ December, 2010 _

_Moroi Royal Court- Poconos, Pennsylvania, USA_

##  Rose

“Lis! Are you ready yet?”

Lissa looked up from her ledger, very pointedly. “Does it look like I’m done?”

“Maybe…”

Lissa rolled her eyes and laughed. “You wanted me to be queen, this is the price.”

Rose sighed, taking a place along the wall. “I just want to taste this meal Christian keeps boasting about.”

“Me too. I can’t wait for the week break from this stuff.”

“How many parties do you have to attend?”

“Do you pay any attention at staff meetings?”

“Sometimes. I forget half of it by the end of the meeting. You didn’t answer the question.”

“I’m hosting the Christmas Eve celebration for the court. There’s an Ivashkov party for New Year’s Eve that I need to attend. Arianna Szelsky is hosting another party on the twenty-seventh. And we have our private get together for Christmas Day.”

“I’m on duty for all of that, aren’t I?”

Lissa gave her a wry smile. “The joys of being my guardian.” She looked back at her ledger. “Ten more minutes.”

It was twenty minutes before Lissa was done with the ledger. Afterward, they went to Lissa’s private apartments where Christian and Dimitri were waiting for them. The dinner had definitely been worth the wait. The four enjoyed a few hours of quiet together before the week of parties began.

##  Janine

Janine and Rose were able to find a few hours together during the busy holiday season. Things between them had improved over the past year. After the drama of the summer, they had talked once a month on the phone. It was the most they had talked on a regular basis since Rose started at the Academy.

Rose was in her formal guardian uniform when she arrived at the restaurant. “Sorry I’m late. Lissa had to work out some stuff with the Lazars.”

“How is Lissa doing?”

Rose sighed as they walked to a table in the restaurant. “She’s doing well, but I worry about her all the time. Everything has been so stressful. When we had the bond, I knew automatically how she was feeling. Now I don’t. It’s weird. But, I’m proud of her. She’s managing being Queen so well, even with all the complications.”

“How are you handling everything?”

A smile lit Rose’s face. “I’m happy. I’m guarding Lissa and I have Dimitri. Having them makes all the hard stuff worthwhile. How are you doing?”

“I’m well.”

“I heard that we’re both on duty tomorrow for Princess Arianna’s party.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird to be on duty together?”

“No, I knew it was always a possibility. Although I can’t believe how fast the years have gone by. I’m so proud of you. You have accomplished so much at such a young age.”

They shared a smile. Little by little, the chasm between them had begun to mend.


	21. Thirty

_ December 25, 2022 _

_Dragomir Estate- East Hampton, New York, USA_

##  Rose

Three year old Hope was playing in front of the Christmas tree with the other children. Madison, Eric, and Rosalie Dragomir- the seven, five, and three year old children of Lissa and Christian.  Declan, Jacqueline, Derek, and Zachary- the eleven, nine, five, and three year old children of Adrian and Sydney. Mia’s son Jonathan, age seven. Jill’s two year old daughter Sarah. Christopher and Talia- the ten and eight year old children of Mikhail and Sonya.

From the shadow of the hallway, Rose watched them play. She studied Hope’s face as she grinned broadly at her playmates. Hope’s auburn curls bounced around her round pink cheeks as she ran around with her new toys. She was a miracle, and Rose loved her more than life itself.

Rose and Dimitri’s lives had changed with the knowledge of Declan’s birth. They knew the possibility existed that they could become parents. Still, they waited four years before deciding they wanted to try. Lissa and Christian were told the truth, but in the beginning everyone else was told that Rose was going to have a donor. Their friends and family all knew the truth now.

Trying to have a child was not easy. While Christian and Lissa had no issues conceiving children, Rose and Dimitri had an uphill battle. After a considerable period of no success, Rose did get pregnant, only for it to end in miscarriage two months later. Two more miscarriages followed over the next few years.

Rose was ready to give up altogether when she became pregnant for the fourth time. Mia was Rose’s greatest support during that time. Mia had suffered similar difficulties, and she was the one to give Rose encouragement and comfort as the months of the pregnancy wore on. To the joy of everyone, Hope was born and she thrived.

Watching Hope lessened the pain of how difficult her conception had been. Still, so many new fears bloomed in Rose’s heart as she watched her daughter. Hope would go to the Academy next year. They had all decided to send their children to St. Vladimir’s, as a way to keep their circle of friends in contact.

“Don’t you want to join your friends,” Janine asked. She had been in the kitchen.

Rose smiled at her. “I will. I’m enjoying watching the children. This is the first time they’ve all been together. Can you believe she’s going to be four in a few months?”

Janine laughed. “Some days I can hardly believe that my daughter is almost thirty-one. I remember you at her age like it was yesterday.”

“I don’t know how to let her go to school next year. Lissa cries every time hers go to school. Christian does too, but he denies it. He’s betting that Dimitri will be the one with the harder time letting her go.”

“It isn’t easy to let your only child go.” Janine looked up at Rose, eyes full of emotion. “But you have the freedom to return to her, which I didn’t have when you started at school.”

“Oh, mama.” Rose hugged her. Their relationship had mended and improved over the years, especially now that Rose faced the same burden of duty and motherhood.

“Enjoy your time with her. She’ll be your age in the blink of an eye.”

“I will. Are you and dad finally going to settle down now that you’re retired?”

“We’ll be around more, but nothing will ever slow your father down.”

“Rose!” Rose and Janine separated, looking toward Lissa. The Moroi Queen’s face was bright with excitement. “You’re missing all the fun!”

Rose smiled at her best friend. “I don’t know about that. I’m with the people I love most in the world. I can’t think of any better way to spend Christmas.”

Lissa laughed, joining her sister across the room.

Rose and Janine walked into the room together. Hope saw her and ran to her. Rose scooped up her daughter, smiling. Janine settled on a couch near Abe. Rose joined her husband in a different corner of the room, giving him a kiss.

Hope wanted down a moment later, ready to rejoin her friends. Rose let her go, reluctantly. Dimitri wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. She said nothing, lacing her fingers with his as they watched their family, friends, and daughter celebrate Christmas.


End file.
